The invention relates to a device of the type disclosed in the preamble to the attached claim 1.
WO 93/15285 reveals as previously known a beam anchoring device of the above mentioned type, comprising a lock-wedge bracket intended to straddle e.g. an I-beam, and which is mountable in any position on the beam. Said bracket has a short leg and a long leg, forming a 90.degree. angle to each other. A flange on the short leg is angled 90.degree. and the outer edge of the long leg is bent essentially 105.degree.. The latter thus acts as a spring to force a locking wedge against the lateral edge of a beam.
The known beam anchoring device more than fulfills the safety requirements applying in the building industry, e.g. for use as a bracken for posts for protective railings on both horizontal and vertical beams or for connecting two cross beams to each other, thereby using two brackets with their outer surfaces joined to each other.
In certain cases it can, however, be desirable to fulfil even higher requirements. One example thereof is when the bracket is to be loaded by forces in varying directions. This occurs, for example, if the bracket is used to anchor posts for a protective railing, separating two work areas from each other, e.g. for concrete casting. Another example is when the railing is to be mounted on beam ends projecting from the edge of a floor structure, and it is desirable to also take up forces acting in the longitudinal direction of the railing, or wind loads acting on the railing, regardless of how the bracket has been oriented when mounted on the beam.